Just Really Good Friends
by Sallyna
Summary: Aos fãns de hamilton e jake, uma história misturada: vida (ir)real com a fantasia. Há uma briga, mas ele tenta recuperá-la quando se dá conta que seus sentimentos são mais que apenas amizade.
1. Somente Bons Amigos

**Just Really Good Friends!**

**Observação:  Fiz essa história baseado num desafio em um dos vários sites americanos que contém essas histórias, no qual se encontravam as seguintes condições:**

- Tinha que ser uma história do casal Jake/Hamilton nos bastidores de Young Americans

- Tinha que ser uma história de amor entre os atores Katherine Moennig e Ian Somerhalder.

- Tinha que conter pelo menos uma idéia de como são os bastidores da série.

- Tem que possuir um dos episódios reais que foram televisionados.

- Os outros personagens da série têm que estar na história.

- Os atores têm que serem amigos uns dos outros.

- O casal tem que ter uma relação que passe do ódio (essa palavra é um pouco forte, mas é a tradução) ao amor.

- Tem que ser engraçada e um pouco triste.

- Os atores Brendan Fehr e Majandra Delfino que fazem Michael e Marie em Roswell têm que aparecer. (Não me pergunte "porque", eu não fiz as regras!)

**Agradecimentos: Primeiramente à Christine que fez o desafio, depois à Evlyn que escreveu a história maravilhosa que me serviu de inspiração. Aos meus novos, mas sinceros amigos, Ana Paula, Thiago e Soraya que me encorajaram a começar a minha própria fan fiction ao invés de só ficar lendo a dos outros. Ao meu namorado que teve paciência de me deixar jogar até tarde e por último, mas não menos importante à Raquel, que foi minha companheira pelas aventuras saturninas de gravação!**

**Pra não ir contra a lei: Não sou a dona de nenhum desses personagens, apenas da história por mim inventada. Não quero desrespeitar ninguém e foi na melhor das intenções que decidi escrever sobre essas pessoas. SE VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO SE SENTE À VONTADE COM HISTÓRIAS QUE CONTENHAM O NOME DOS ATORES, NÃO CONTINUE LENDO! E aos últimos mais empolgados só um aviso: por mais que nós gostaríamos muito que fosse verdade, essa história é completamente ficcional!**

* * *

(PARTE 1)

O diretor grita "Todos em seus lugares! Silêncio no estúdio, por favor!"

Um ajudante de estúdio começa... "CinderBella, cena 3, take 1!"

"EEEE... AÇÃO!"

Enquanto Hamilton lê um poema de Elizabeth Barret Browning, Paige quebra a atenção de Scout.

**Paige – Scout.....**

**Scout – O que?**

**Paige – Tenho uma palavra para você: "cotilhão"! Scout entende na hora o que Paige quer lhe dizer e a convida.**

**Scout – Paige.... Você quer ir comigo ao cotilhão?**

**Paige – Nunca aceite um convite para a sexta numa quinta à tarde! (Paige fala com cara de quem o está esnobando, brincando com ele.)**

Caroline chega atrasada para a aula e Finn diz para sentar-se ao lado de Will.

**Finn – O que esse poema significa para vocês?**

**Finn – SCOUT. Então... Você gosta dessas aulas em conjunto não é?**

Jake começa a rir da observação de Finn.

**Finn – JAKE... Se apaixonou ultimamente?**

Jake para de rir como se não estivesse gostando da brincadeira, mas se recompõe e fala enigmático.

**Jake – Talvez...**

**Finn – Então me diga: que poema, não, que canção te toca?**

**Jake – "I Try" da Macy Gray.**

**Finn – Então vamos ouvir, não precisa cantar, apenas recite.**

**Jake – "I keep my cool but I'm..."**

O diretor interrompe a cena no meio: "CORTA!"

Todos se viram espantados e quase em coro perguntam: "O que houve?"

O diretor parece impaciente: "IAN!!!!!"

Ian vira-se para onde escutou seu nome parecendo completamente desnorteado: "Que foi que eu fiz?"

O diretor respira fundo e tentando parecer paciente lhe responde: "Você tem que parar de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros e se concentrar na sua expressão!"

Ian passa de pensativo a quase indignado: "Mas eu fico parecendo um idiota! Eu tenho mesmo que fazer cara de bobalhão?"

Mark tenta ajudar ao ver que o clima no set não está dos mais leves: "Que isso cara? É só.... romântico.. Pense no amor da sua vida, em sua Julieta com um vestido esvoaçante cercada de pétalas de rosas, deixe-se ficar em transe!"

O clima realmente havia melhorado, todos estavam se segurando para não rir e só Ian teve coragem de falar: "Desde quando você é tão..... (Ian procura a palavra mais adequada)..... subjetivo?"

Mark volta a si e começa a rir também sem saber de onde havia vindo aquilo tudo: "Desde nunca!" Responde já rindo bastante de si mesmo!

Com o clima no set bem mais relaxado, o diretor conseguiu terminar a cena mais rapidamente. "CORTA! Pode mandar imprimir! Ótimo pessoal, estão dispensados! Por favor depois olhem o horário das suas próximas cenas no quadro de avisos!"

"Finalmente!, dizia um figurante, Eu vou é trocar de roupa e correr para o lago!" E a maioria se dispersou parecendo dividir esse mesmo pensamento.

Todos, menos Rodney, Michelle, Katherine e Ian. Os dois primeiros tinham a cena da chegada de Caroline para gravar, e os dois últimos a cena com o barco. E assim foram andando para a mesa do lanche, as meninas, é claro, iam em direção às frutas e sucos, e os meninos, não menos obviamente, se dirigiam à bandeja de rosquinhas.

No caminho, Katherine foi tirando as camisetas e o espartilho que estava usando, o sol realmente não cooperava com a sua situação de ser, literalmente, a pessoa mais vestida daquele lugar, e para isso já andava com um top de ginástica por debaixo da blusa. Apesar do mau humor por causa do calor, ela não pode deixar de rir ao ouvir os dois garotos atrás dela comentando animadamente: "OBA! Striptease!!!!"

Já Michelle não parecia ter levado completamente na brincadeira, "Ah! Homens..... Bem típico mesmo!" Mas recebeu em resposta: "De que nos adianta reclamar? Ruim com eles... Pior sem eles!" (Risos) E as duas foram procurar uma mesa para sentar.

Ao encontrarem uma mesa Michelle muda de assunto: "Estou exausta! Quatro noites seguidas em claro para gravar o cotilhão! Assim vou ficar com os olhos roxos!"

Katherine fica espantada com a observação da amiga: "Como se você tivesse alguma olheira! Minha sorte é que eu já estou acostumada a dormir mais tarde, tem que ver as maravilhas da noite nova-iorquina! Ah, como sinto falta daquele lugar..."

Michelle olha para Ian e Rodney que vêm em direção da onde estavam e comenta: "É.... mas até que esse lugar tem suas compensações....não é mesmo?" e dá um risinho.

Katherine que ainda não tinha percebido as intenções de Michelle responde: "Claro! A paz, o lago, o ar puro...... mas sinceramente, sou mais urbana mesmo."

Michelle tenta explicar: "NÃO!!!! Eu estou falando é DELES!!!" e aponta para os dois que vinham em direção à mesa. Mas eles estavam já bastante perto para ouvirem a última frase e Rodney pergunta interessado: "O que tem a gente?" Apesar de mais atiradinha, Michelle fica um pouco embaraçada para responder... "Bem... Eu estava só comentando aqui com a Kath que eu não entendo como vocês só comem  essas besteiras (mostrando as rosquinhas e bombas de chocolate na mão dos garotos) e mesmo assim continuam com esses corpinhos invejáveis!!!" Rodney fica um pouco encabulado e responde humildemente: "Eu meio que preciso disso aqui, meu médico disse que se eu quisesse ganhar massa muscular teria que ganhar uns poucos quilinhos antes, pois minha tendência é de ser magricelo." Já Ian se gaba, mesmo isso não sendo muito do seu feitio: "Isso aqui a gente só consegue com muito trabalho!!! Se quiser ver como a gente 'pega no pesado', passa lá no parque dos trailers no fim da tarde, eu e Mark combinamos de dar uma corrida e fazer uns exercícios todos os dias!"

Katherine tenta sacaneá-lo com seu jeito maroto, muito parecido ao de Jaqueline: "OH... MISTER MÚSCULOS... o senhor sabe muito bem que não tem nenhuma tendência para engordar, ou acha que seria modelo desde os dez anos se a puberdade tivesse te atrapalhado muito??? HA HA! Sei bem como é isso!" Ian fica um pouco sarcástico para responder à provocação: "É mesmo, dona engraçadinha?? Há algo mais que a senhorita espertinha queira compartilhar conosco?"

Rodney interrompe os dois: "Eu adoraria ficar e assistir mais uma dessas discussões filosóficas... Mas nós temos uma cena pra gravar em... (olha o relógio) cinco minutos! Vamos Michelle?"

Michelle se levanta e vai indo com ele "Até mais pessoal! Não se matem!" e sai rindo. Vira-se para Rodney "Belo casal, não?" Rodney dá uma risada.. "HÁ! Talvez se conseguissem ficar no mesmo lugar por mais de dois minutos sem se agarrar.... – Pára e pensa – Que frase mais ambígua!!! hehehe" e saem andando.

Katherine se levanta já se esquecendo que estava brigando com Ian e fala de Will: "Ele deveria aprender a levar as coisas um pouco mais na brincadeira!!!" Ian concorda: "Com certeza! Onde você está indo?" Katherine responde: "Trocar de roupa! Esqueceu que nossa próxima cena é de uniforme? Vamos?" Ian a segue: "Claro!" e vão em direção à uma tenda onde haviam vários cabidais com figurinos. Cada um vai ao pedaço que contém seus nomes, pegam seus respectivos uniformes e vão para o banheiro se trocar.

* * *

Se algum dia alguém tiver a coragem de ler isso aqui, por favor, mandem reviews! Essa fic nunca foi terminada e eu realmente gostaria de saber se vale à pena.


	2. Bateu e Pow e Clek

**Just Really Good Friends!**

PNICL: Nenhum desses personagens é bem, apenas a história.

Agradecimentos: Queria dizer muito obrigado aos que leram a primeira parte e agora têm coragem de vir ver a segunda, e aos que não só leram como me responderam, como o Gui, que mesmo longe não se esqueceu de nós! Valeu, pessoal!

Por favor mandem reviews!!!!!!

* * *

(PARTE 2)

Katherine e Ian chegam à beira do lago para gravar a cena conversando mais amigavelmente. Kath estava curiosa para saber quem do elenco estaria na festa da The WB em Los Angeles no Sábado à noite. Podia ser meio longe, mas eles teriam transporte garantido e despesas pagas por todo o fim de semana, seria imperdível, cheio de agitação e gente famosa, ainda mais para quem já estava cansada de ficar presa naquela cidadezinha. Kath tentava fazer a pergunta de forma que não parecesse um convite, afinal não estava querendo dar nenhuma impressão de que estava interessada nele, pois achava que realmente não era o caso, "Ele até que é bonitinho – pensava – mas é por demais infantil!" Tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem para não começar a se embaralhar.

"Então... você vai na festa desse Sábado?" pergunta hesitante. Ian responde na hora: "Mas claro! Sem contar que não tenho muito que fazer por aqui... Você também vai, né?" Apesar da pergunta simples, Katherine ficou um pouco surpresa... "Porque você quer saber?" ela pergunta. "Sei lá... você parecia ser a única pessoa por aqui sem motivo para não ir... Kate e Mark têm compromissos em família e Rodney tem uma entrevista em Dallas bem no Sábado."

Kath se desanima um pouco: "Quer dizer que só vamos nós dois? Está bem... mas não espere que eu fique grudada em você a festa toda só porque eu não conheço mais ninguém." Ela realmente não estava disposta a ouvir pela milésima vez ... "Quando eu estava em Milão teve uma conferência de imprensa.... Blá Blá Blá..." Apesar de que a incomodava um pouco o fato de não ter amigos por perto.

Depois do que disse Ian não conseguiria perder essa chance de implicar com ela: "Acho bom mesmo, senão vai espantar todas as gatinhas." Ele acabou por não alcançar seu objetivo completamente, pois ela não lhe pareceu muito irritada e apenas respondeu como se estivesse cansada das brincadeiras: "Vou fingir que não escutei isso."

Nesse momento escuta-se o diretor com um alto-falante: "Atenção, por favor... Todos em seus lugares. Silêncio produção, rodar câmeras... EEEEE AÇÃO!"

Jake arrumava umas cordinhas enquanto Hamilton girava um dos remos, sem prestar atenção na direção que esse ia, acaba por bater em Jake.

**Jake – OUCH!**

**Hamilton – OH... cara... Me desculpe, você está bem?**

**Jake – Claro, tudo bem... sou mais forte do que você imagina.**

Jake muda de assunto..

**Jake – Então... vai alugar ou já tem um?**

**Hamilton – Nenhum dos dois, ainda vivo debaixo das asas dos meus pais.**

**Jake – Eu estou falando de um smoking.**

**Hamilton - Ah.. você quer dizer para o cotilhão?**

**Jake – Aham!**

**Hamilton - Acho que vou de blazer mesmo, como Bogey em Casablanca. E você?**

**Jake – Não sei.. se eu for apenas darei um passada lá sozinho.**

**Hamilton – Eu também, sozinho.**

Jake tenta dar uma despistada para o clima não ficar muito esquisito.

**Jake – Pode ser divertido!**

Hamilton faz uma piadinha como as que se fazem entres garotos.

**Hamilton – É, muitas gatas de tafetá! – Os dois riem.**

Jake faz uma cara de quem receia em perguntar, mas acaba tomando coragem.

**Jake – Por que então não vamos os dois sozinhos juntos?**

Hamilton faz uma cara de quem acha o convite estranho, mas tenta não se sentir desconsertado com isso, como prometera anteriormente.

**Hamilton – Ah, sim, tudo bem.**

**Jake – Certo, então é um encontro!**

Fazem um aperto de mão e Jake sai andando deixando Hamilton com uma cara de quem tinha estranhado a última frase que Jake disse.

O diretor grita: "Corta! É, tá bonzinho, mas acho que vocês podem fazer melhor que isso. Que acham de tentarem de novo?" Kath e Ian concordam e voltam às suas posições iniciais.

Diretor – EEEE AÇÃO!

Hamilton gira o remo que bate em Jake, mas Ian tinha feito isso tão delicadamente para não machucá-la que praticamente não a tocou e o diretor acabou parando a cena para reclamar que não dava nem para fingir que ele a tinha acertado! Agora foi a vez de Kath não deixar passar a sua chance de mexer com ele: "E aí? Cadê toda aquela força que você estava exibindo agora a pouco para Michelle? Bata como um homem!" Mas Katherine nunca teria pensado no que essa frase boba acarretaria... Ian estava com seu ego magoado e acabou ficando com raiva.. "É assim, é? Pois você vai ver!" ele pensava.

Diretor – "Todos de volta às posições anteriores! Ian, dessa vez tente um pouco menos de cautela! Silêncio por favor... rodando... EEEE AÇÃO!"

Ian ía seguindo com as marcações do personagem, mas não conseguia pensar em muita coisa com a brincadeira de Kath martelando em sua cabeça. Nisso acabou por não calcular direito sua força e quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido, Katherine estava no chão, quase chorando de dor e abraçada às costelas. Ela não conseguia nem falar, todos da produção vieram em sua direção, e mesmo cheio de mulheres desesperadas, ouvia-se no meio de tantas outras a maquiadora paralisada e em choque dizendo: "Eu ouvi um clek! Ele.. Ele... bateu... e... pow... e... clek!" Coitadinha, não conseguia dizer uma frase inteira que fizesse sentido.

Não dava para deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam, ou aquilo viraria um pandemônio e ninguém chegaria a lugar nenhum, assim o diretor mesmo deu um jeito de colocar ordem na bagunça, pegou o alto-falante, colocou no volume máximo e começou a gritar: "EU QUERO SILÊNICO AQUI!" E todos pararam de falar na mesma hora, menos Ian que ainda completava uma frase: "... levante, não pode ter doído tanto assim!" Mas levou um susto com o súbito silêncio geral.

Agora o único barulho que se ouvia eram os gemidos de dor de Katherine, pois até os pássaros haviam parado de cantar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Com o silêncio, o diretor achou que não mais necessitava do alto-falante e voltou a falar com a própria voz: "Mas que baderna foi essa aqui? Eu quero uma equipe de médicos e uma maca para levar Katherine ao hospital. Quero que me mantenham informado de seu estado. O resto da produção é para se acalmar e voltar aos seus afazeres, vamos ficar com a primeira cena gravada mesmo. E Sr. Somerhalder, eu quero o senhor em meu escritório para uma conversa séria assim que trocar de roupa! Vamos, todo mundo, movendo, MOVENDO..." As pessoas aos poucos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, mas ainda comentavam baixo pelos cantos os motivos ou possíveis causas para o ocorrido. Umas delas, apesar de estar brincando, chegou provavelmente muito perto da verdade ao dizer: "Foi excesso de amor".

Ian ía andando em direção aos trocadores para tirar o figurino reprisando os últimos momentos, tentando colocar uma certa lógica nos fatos. Uma imensa sensação de culpa começou a tomar conta de si. "Meu Deus... eu sou um monstro! Como pude fazer uma coisa dessas? Como pude machucá-la daquele jeito? Eu nunca desejei magoá-la ou deixá-la mal, o único motivo pelo qual eu faço brincadeiras com ela é porque eu adoro vê-la nervosinha comigo, ela fica uma graça quando parece se importar até com a maior das besteiras que eu falo. Ela é a única que me faz companhia e agüenta minhas histórias de uma maneira tão particular e tão especial que me faz sentir bem ao estar do seu lado. Desde a primeira vez que conversamos, ainda nos testes para o programa, eu pude sentir, eu sabia que ela seria a pessoa com quem eu mais passaria tempo junto. Foi duro ficar esse quase um ano longe dela esperando o programa ser aprovado, mas desde que voltamos, eu a admiro cada vez mais e mais!"

Ian, que agora já estava andando em direção à sala do diretor, que na verdade era mais um dos trailers da produção, parou por um tempo, como se parasse com isso o que estava pensando e começou a refletir. "ESPERE! Ian, veja o que está pensando? É isso mesmo o que você está querendo dizer? Você.... não... não pode ser.... mas é! Eu estou apaixonado por ela? (Bate na própria testa como se desse conta de algo que qualquer um veria) É óbvio que estou apaixonado por ela! Como não percebi isso antes? Eu sou um idiota, estúpido! E isso faz de mim um monstro ainda maior! Um Frankenstein! Não, um King Kong! Não, PIOR, um Godzilla! Definitivamente Godzilla, os outros ao menos tinham coração e lutavam por suas amadas!" Esses pensamentos não fizeram com que ele se sentisse nada melhor.

Ao chegar, bateu na porta do trailer tão levemente que se as pessoas lá dentro não o estivessem esperando, não perceberiam de modo algum. Uma voz o mandou entrar e posteriormente, sentar-se. Lá dentro estavam três pessoas: o produtor, uma testemunha e o diretor. Apenas esse último falou enfurecido: "Você tem consciência do que você fez, mocinho? Você acabou de machucar seriamente um ser humano! Não apenas um ser humano qualquer, mas uma colega de trabalho! Isso é degradante!" Ian mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos no chão, não se atrevendo a olhar para mais ninguém, estava absolutamente envergonhado e sentido: "Eu entendo completamente, eu sinto muito! Pensei muito sobre o que eu fiz, foi burrice da minha parte, eu estava completamente errado!" O diretor não o deixou falar muito mais do que isso e começou a despejar um sermão que parecia interminável. Ian engolia cada palavra como um remédio ruim, mas acreditava que ainda assim era pouco para a atrocidade que havia cometido.

O sermão foi apenas interrompido por um telefonema. Era do hospital, avisando que Katherine não havia quebrado nada, mas teria que ficar enfaixada na parte das costelas para evitar que o hematoma e os arranhões piorassem. Quanto a isso Katherine não se sentia completamente mal, já havia se acostumado a ficar toda apertada nessa região, uma faixa não mudaria muito a situação! Não levaria muito para ser liberada, apenas teria que comprar alguns remédios para a dor e umas pomadas. O diretor pareceu muito mais aliviado ao desligar o telefone e voltou-se para Ian mais condescendente: "Rapazinho... você até que tem sorte, ela não quebrou nada, poderá voltar para cá ainda hoje e sem muitos danos. Quanto a você, não haverá punição, pela sua cara logo se vê que já se arrependeu tudo que deveria, apenas aconselho que vá pedir desculpas à ela, pois ela saiu daqui realmente ressentida!"

Ian sai do trailer com uma cara não muito diferente do que a que entrou, parecia que por mais que as pessoas reclamassem com ele, nada poderia ser pior do que as coisas que ele falava para si próprio. Sentou-se num banco na sombra, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o nada, seus lindos olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais profundos. Nesse momento chega Kate silenciosamente e senta-se ao seu lado. Ela, que não era tão inocente quanto a consideravam, se aproveita de seu título de "irmã caçula oficial" para falar-lhe conselheiramente: "Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso. Sabe que por baixo de toda aquela postura de forte e decidida ela é apenas mais uma garota frágil e amável, insegura como todas as outras! Você pode se achar muito entendido em mulheres, mas parece não reconhecer direito uma garota honesta e digna de afeto verdadeiro. Talvez eu não devesse dizer isso, mas eu acho que ela te ama, é provável que ela ainda não tenha se dado conta disso completamente, mas todos em volta já perceberam que não é à toa que vocês passam tanto tempo juntos, seja implicando um com o outro ou rindo juntos! Vocês se amam! E vocês se merecem! Porque são pessoas maravilhosas que realmente têm o direito de serem felizes!"

Ian não se mexe, apenas diz, ainda com sua cara tristonha e uma voz desanimada: "Eu sei.... Mas não tenho idéia do que fazer." Kate vira-se de lado no banco para ficar de frente para ele: "Olhe, eu fui com ela para o hospital. Ela não está nada bem, quer dizer, fisicamente até que não está ruim, mas psicologicamente ela parece arrasada! Eu realmente queria poder ficar por aqui nesse fim de semana para ajudá-la. Então você é que terá que cuidar dela, pois apesar de ser a última pessoa que ela quer ver agora, você é exatamente o que ela está precisando. Se quiser, leve-a à festa assim mesmo, ela não está tão mal que não consiga se vestir com um pouco de ajuda e dançar um pouco. Tente animá-la, elogie-a, faça algo certo por vocês dois. Não deixe que  um episódio ruim passageiro estrague todo o seu futuro juntos! Conquiste-a!"

Kate olha para a cara de nada animado de Ian e resolve que desse jeito não ía adiantar nada: "VAMOS! Levante-se, anime-se! Você não vai conseguir fazer ela se sentir melhor se ficar desse jeito pelos cantos! O que passou, passou, isso você não pode mudar, mas o que ainda está por vir.... ah, quanto a isso você ainda pode fazer muita coisa! Venha, eu te pago um sorvete!" Ela sorri, se levanta e puxa-o pelo braço. Ian ainda estava tentando se sentir melhor ao ser arrastado por Kate que não deixou a recusa como uma opção de resposta para ele. "Sua mãe não vai se importar de te ver saindo comigo?" Ele perguntou. "Não... ela sabe que não é em você que eu estou de olho!" E dá uma piscadela para ele.

Katherine estava andando de volta em direção ao seu trailer, um carro da produção a havia deixado por ali para que fosse descansar, mas ela mudou de idéia ao ver duas figuras sentadas numa mesa com os pés apoiados nos bancos. Rodney estava com uns papéis de script em uma das mãos e carregava a cabeça na outra apoiada pelo cotovelo no joelho com um ar de preocupado. Mark estava ao seu lado, mas sua expressão era completamente diferente, ele tinha uma das mãos na cabeça e outra na barriga, se acabando de tanto rir.

Katherine se aproximou dos dois andando devagar, um pouco curvada e com um braço segurando as costelas que ainda doíam bastante. "Alguém pode me contar a piada? Eu bem que estou precisando de um motivo para rir agora!" Os dois param por um instante de se importarem com o que estavam fazendo para perguntar: "Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? Sente-se conosco!" Mark para um pouco e diz: "Na verdade você é exatamente a pessoa que nós estamos procurando!". Katherine prefere sentar-se no banco onde os dois estavam com os pés e ficou olhando para eles. "Como assim? Estavam me procurando? Para quê?" Ela pergunta. "Nosso amigo aqui está com um probleminha – Mark começa – Ele vai ter que ficar sem calça numa cena!" Katherine se espanta: "Vão te colocar pelado em horário nobre? Mark, isso não é nada engraçado, é preocupante!" Mark volta a rir da confusão e Rodney tenta explicar: "Não, pelado não, eu vou estar com um blazer e de cueca." Kath fica muito mais aliviada e começa rir também: "Tá brincando que você está assim por causa dessa bobagem?! Faz idéia do que é ter a cidade toda vindo ver suas cenas? Não? Continue fazendo cenas assim e você logo saberá! Sem contar que não sei qual o problema aqui, esqueceu do piloto? Aliás, os dois estavam umas gracinhas andando de cuequinhas no meio da rua!" e volta a cair na gargalhada! (Ai, Ai, Ai, isso dói)

Mark respira mais profundamente tentando parar de rir um pouco: "Obrigada, mas o nosso amigo aqui não leva as coisas tão na brincadeira!" Katherine concorda: "Eu sei, era exatamente isso que eu estava comentando com o Ian agora mais cedo.... – sua cara não está mais tão animada depois de tocar no nome de Ian – Ian... me prometam uma coisa... não toquem no nome desse indivíduo na minha frente está bem?" Ela se levanta antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta e vai para o seu trailer, entrando bate a porta com mais força do que o usual como se impedisse até o vento que a seguia de entrar atrás dela. Mark e Rodney ficam se olhando com o mesmo pensamento em mente: "Se as coisas forem por esse caminho, não haverá mais paz por aqui" e isso era o que ninguém queria, todos estavam tão bem e tão amigos até agora.... até agora! "Isso tem que mudar, alguma coisa tem que iluminar as cabeças de vento desses dois!" Rodney disse por último encerrando esse assunto entre os dois que voltaram a ler suas próximas cenas.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei, meloso até demais... Mas por favor, mandem reviews!


	3. Desconcertado

Just Really Good Friends!  
  
Agradecimentos: Meu Deus! Vocês agüentaram a té aqui? Brincadeirinha... Realmente tenho que agradecer a todos os que vêm me apoiando para a realização dessa minha primeira fanfic, galera, vocês são maravilhosos! Obrigada do fundo do coração! E pela paciência.  
  
PNICL: Não, continuam não sendo meus...  
  
(PARTE 3)  
  
Katherine estava lendo alguns blocos de cenas que estavam na sua mesa quando escuta alguém batendo de mal jeito na sua porta. Ela, meio mau humorada, resmunga: "O que é?" Em resposta apenas mais algumas batidas desajeitadas. "Entra!"ela diz. Ela estava de costas para a porta e não viu Cate empurrando Ian para dentro do trailer segurando duas casquinhas de sorvete e um bolo de guardanapos na boca. Ian faz uma cara de socorro a Cate, mas essa sai correndo rindo.  
  
Quando Kath se vira, vê o que normalmente seria uma cena muitíssimo engraçada, mas ela não acha graça nenhuma. Enfurecida ela diz: "Não quero você aqui! Saia agora!" Ian não consegui falar, os guardanapos impediam que as palavras saíssem entendíveis de sua boca: "Ba vê vó debo bavá bô vôvê!" Kath fez uma cara de quem não entendera.. "Não quero saber! Não me interessa! Saia já da minha frente!" ela se levantaria se conseguisse para colocá-lo pra fora, mas a dor a impedia.. Pegou um dos blocos de folhas na sua mão e os tacou com toda força na direção de Ian que desviou por muito pouco. Ele tirou os guardanapos da boca e chegou ainda mais perto. "Pára com isso, Kath, eu só quero falar com você!"  
  
"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você." Ela diz rispidamente. "Então apenas me escute!" ele diz pegando dois copos para equilibrar as casquinhas na pia.  
  
"Me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe! Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo daquele jeito. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça na hora. Eu fiquei nervoso, eu sempre fico nervoso..." ele pega um banco e senta do lado dela "...quando estou do seu lado." Percebeu que tinha se sentado ao seu lado e que seu estômago parecia se remexer de uma maneira estranha. "Eu não queria, não queria mesmo te machucar. Eu fui um monstro!" disse abaixando a cabeça em remorso.  
  
Kath estava meio chocada. Estava com raiva, mas algo no fundo dela fazia com que ficasse sensibilizada. Queria poder bater nele, ou xingá-lo. Berrar de raiva o mais alto que conseguisse, mas nada vinha à sua cabeça. Seus sentimentos, todos de uma vez, a paralisavam. "É, você foi um monstro!"  
  
Ian levantou o rosto e olhou direto nos olhos dela. Seus olhos pareciam cheios de água e ele também parecia estar lutando contra uma força incontrolável dentro de si. Kath estava muito confusa e com aqueles olhos hipnóticos grudados, nela ela ficava ainda mais sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Ian começou a se dar conta de como estava e teve um impulso de sair daquele lugar. Por mais sentido que estivesse não queria que ela o visse tão fragilizado e se deu conta disso. "Eu tenho que ir". Ian se levantou e saiu. "Te vejo amanhã". Ele bateu a porta de pressa e voltou para seu trailer. Deitado em sua cama, olhando pela janela era possível ver que já estava escurecendo. "Amanhã é um novo dia", pensou. "Amanhã voltarei ao normal".  
  
Preciso lembrar? Mandem Reviews! 


End file.
